Miles To Go
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: There's a masquerade dance at Degrassi, and Maya doesn't have a date. She has her eye on Campbell Saunders, but she's too scared to make a move. When Tori and Tristan meddle, will the outcome be good or bad?


**Author's Note: Okay, so I think Caya is beyond adorable, so I'm going to write a quick little one-shot for them. ;3 please leave reviews and let me know what you guys think! (:**

Maya, Tori and Tristan strolled into their classroom just as the bell was ringing. They hurried to their seats and watched as their teacher took out the list to call roll. Maya let her eyes linger on Campbell Saunders, the jock from the hockey team. He was so handsome, and so unlike the rest. The other jocks teased people around them, when Campbell made an effort to befriend her when they had to do a project together weeks earlier.

"Maya Matlin?" the teacher called.

"Here!" Maya chirped. Her heart almost stopped when Campbell briefly turned his head to look at her. She must have had an idiotic grin on her face, because he gave her a half smile and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom. She put her fingers up to her face, and sure enough, she was cheesing like some psychopath. Tori nudged Maya's shoulder, winking at her.

"I remember those days," Tristan said, pulling out his notebook.

"Those days?" Maya asked confusedly.

"Those days of admiring Campbell Saunders from afar," Tristan said dramatically.

"When, yesterday?" Tori joked, receiving a giggle from Maya. Tristan glared at her and sucked his teeth.

"No! Almost a week ago," he corrected, undeniably offended. He then looked at Maya and replaced his frown with a smile. "You have to get him to notice you."

"He's already noticed me," Maya said.

"Yeah, on some stupid _in class project._ Have you guys even spoken after that?" Tristan asked. Maya tugged on her bottom lip, eagerly trying to think of an encounter that the two could have had.

"Well, no... but he added me on Facerange! He even liked one of my statuses," Maya said, adding the last part in as if it would help her case.

"What did the status say?" Tori asked, her eyes lighting up. Maya frowned and looked down at the chipped nail polish on her fingernails.

"Go Icehounds..." she muttered. Tristan snickered, hiding his face. Tori threw a paper ball at him, but he only laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked frustratedly. Tristan muffled his laughter and looked at Maya apologetically.

"You seriously can't count that as an interaction," he confirmed. Maya groaned and rested her head in her tiny hand.

"Well what do you guys want me to do?" Maya asked exasperatedly. She wasn't good with this sort of thing. She couldn't exactly go up to him and just start _talking. _He was a popular hockey player, for crying out loud. He probably had all sorts of girls coming up to him for more than just some measly conversation.

"Good morning, Degrassi!" Marisol said from the announcements, her voice high pitched and excited. "I'm happy to let you all know that this Friday night, there will be a masquerade bash in the Degrassi gymnasium! Be there or be square." with that, the announcements cut off and the teacher began his boring lecture. Tristan and Tori perked up, going on and on about what kinds of costumes they'd wear.

"What are you going to wear, Maya?" Tristan asked, turning his attention to her. Maya shrugged.  
"I'm not going," she said quietly. Tristan gasped and looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"Degrassi is having a _masquerade _dance, and you're not going?" Tristan asked confusedly.

"There's no point!" Maya argued, looking from him to Tori. "It's not like I'll have a date anyway."

"That's where you're wrong," Tori said, nodding her head in Cam's direction. He was sitting silently as his desk, zoned out. He wasn't paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. Maya felt her nerves rising as she processed what Tori was saying.

"No. No way. There's _no_ way that Campbell is going to ask me!" Maya whispered.

"Then _you _ask him," Tristan said nonchalantly. It was Maya's turn to laugh.

"Like that'll happen," she spat, grabbing a pencil and paper from her bag.

"Why shouldn't it?" Tori asked her, peering at her with blissful eyes.

"Oh, maybe because I'd get flat out rejected! I'll save myself the embarrassment," she declared, focusing her attention on the teacher. Tori and Tristan stared at each other for a second before silencing their case. They made a silent agreement to get Maya and Cam together, no matter the risk or consequence. That's what friends are for, right?

…

During their lunch period, it was time to put the plan in action. Tori dragged Maya into the lunch room, pulling her into the line for hot lunch. Tori began to scan the lunch room until she laid eyes on the guy she was looking for; Cam. He was sitting at the lunch table with his hockey friends, and they looked quite intimidating. She then began scanning the lunch room for Tristan. She spotted him next to the vending machine and called his name, catching his attention. He caught sight of the two ladies and made his way over to them.

"I _cannot _believe they're serving us artichoke. I'd literally rather choke," Tristan complained, cutting the line to get to the girls.

"Hey, no cutting!" another ninth grader said.  
"Go suck an _egg_!" Tristan scolded. He claimed his place next to the girls and smiled. Tori gave him the knowing smirk, exiting the line.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked as they reached the salad bar. Tori hesitated; she hadn't thought out an excuse for leaving.

"Uh... girl issues, you know," she lied, clutching her shoulder bag for emphasis. Maya nodded understandably and grabbed a tray.

"Don't let her look over there," Tori mouthed to Tristan, and he gave her a thumbs up. She quickly retreated to the other side of the cafeteria, swiftly making her way over to the obnoxious hockey players. As she stopped at their table, the hoots and hollers escaping their lips quite disturbed her. Her eyes rested on Campbell, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, Campbell," she greeted. The team looked between the two and they let out another slur of hoots and laughter. Tori rolled her eyes in response. Cam looked up at her confusedly and narrowed his eyes.

"Hi..." he responded.

"Is this your new girl?" Dallas asked, letting his eyes linger down her curvy body. Campbell hesitated before shaking his head.

"I have a boyfriend, idiot," Tori snapped, causing another rumble of laughter from the boys.

"Then what can we do you for?" Luke asked, folding his hands pleasantly. He was clearly mocking her.

"I'm actually only interested in talking to Campbell, if that's okay with you guys," she said with an undeniable attitude. Cam stood up from his seat and walked over to join Tori.

"I'll be right back, you guys," Cam said swiftly.

"And take snapping turtle with you," Dallas hooted, causing the guys to chuckle loudly. She gave them the eye before they retreated off into the hallway, clear of anyone lingering around.

"What's up?" Cam asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"You know my friend Maya, right?" Tori asked. Cam nodded, his face blank and emotionless. "Right. Well, she likes you."

"She...she does?" Campbell asked, his features automatically softening up. Tori nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! But, the thing is, she doesn't know whether or not you like her back," Tori continued, hoping that he would catch on. Campbell's mouth twisted into a grin, but it quickly fell. He looked down at his feet and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Well... I'm sorry, but I don't," he said, eagerly trying to hide his face. Tori was confused.

"Wait... but I thought..." Tori said, putting reference on the look on his face from just seconds earlier. If she was correct, it looked almost as if he was relieved to hear that Maya had feelings for him.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but... if we're being honest here, my boys would never approve. They would expect me to go after someone like... well.. you," he confessed, but he didn't look the least bit pleased. It was almost as if it pained him to say those words. Tori scoffed, stepping back.

"So that's what this is about? What, she's not popular enough to be seen with the _great Campbell Saunders_, is that it?" Tori yelled, luring attention from some kids entering the lunch room. Campbell's face cringed, but was quickly replaced with shock. He stared past Tori's shoulder, and out of instinct, she turned to the source. It was Tristan and Maya standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. She had heard everything. The look on her face was unreadable, but it wasn't anywhere near pleased.

"Maya, that's not what I meant-  
"Save it, Cam. It doesn't matter," Maya interrupted, pushing her tray toward Tristan and running down the hallway.

"Maya!" Tori called after her, but it was no use. Maya ran into the girls bathroom and locked the door, making sure that no one else was in there. When she didn't see anyone else in there, she slumped down the wall and began to cry.

"Sorry if I can't be as radiant as Tori or Katie," Maya muttered to herself, sniffing. She tucked some hair behind her ear and rested her head against the tile, letting the cool surface lull her headache.

Back in the hallway, Tori and Tristan were staring Campbell down.

"Now look what you did!" Tristan told him, crossing his arms. Cam sighed heavily, feeling awful for what had just taken place. Truth was, he _did _like Maya, but like he said before, the guys would never approve. They'd tease him to no end if they found out that he was affiliated with a defined _nerd, _or someone not as cool as them. He was already teased enough; he didn't want another reason to get singled out.

"You're such a jerk," Tori muttered, turning to walk back into the cafeteria. He stopped her quickly.

"No wait, I was wrong for what I said!" he said, swallowing thickly. Tori and Tristan turned back to him with scowls on their faces. "It's just... the guys' opinions mean a lot to me. Without them, I'd be completely lost here."

"What about _your _opinion?" Tori asked, crossing her arms. Cam looked down again and sighed. She did have a point. If it were up to him, he would have _been_ asked out Maya.

"I guess you're right," he admitted, finally looking up to meet her gaze.

"You need to fix this," Tristan said, pointing his finger at Cam. Cam terrifyingly nodded and watched as Tori and Tristan exited off into the cafeteria. He knew he needed to fix it, and he was determined to.

…

Maya and Tori sat on Maya's bed after school, listening to some music. Maya hadn't said a word since they stepped foot into the house, and it had been an hour.  
"Mayaaaa, lighten up!" Tori encouraged, nodding her head to the hip hop song blasting the radio. Maya sighed sadly and hugged the plush pillow to her chest. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't even feel like having company, even if it was her best friend.

"I'm not feeling well," Maya said quietly. Tori stared at her and frowned deeply.

"Is it because of that jerk Campbell? Please, don't let him upset you like this. You are too beautiful to let some dumb jock get to you like this," Tori told her.

"I really liked him though, Tori! Why were you guys even talking about me in the first place?" Maya argued, pouting lightly. Tori chewed on her lip and let the music fill the silence.

"I know I shouldn't have been, but I was trying to get him to ask you to the dance. I just... I knew you guys liked each other and I wanted to make it happen!" Tori responded. Maya scowled.

"You had no right to do that," she declared.

"I was just trying to help!" Tori said defensively. Maya knew she was right, but she was just so hurt. She didn't respond as she remained hugging the pillow to her chest. Seconds later, Katie walked into the room.

"Hello ladies," Katie said, putting her bag down on the ground.

"Hi, Katie," Tori smiled. "I like your hair." Katie ran her fingers through her jet black hair and smirked.

"Thank you, Tori. Just trying something new," she said, instantly thinking of Drew. She had a bad habit of doing that.

"Well, it looks great on you," Tori complimented. Maya cringed. Her sister was so beautiful, even Tori was in awe when she looked her. Maya felt as though she was just _average. _No wonder a guy like _Campbell Saunders _wasn't beating down her door.

"So, what are you ladies going to wear to the big masquerade?" Katie asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm not going," Maya said immediately. Katie widened her eyes a bit.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't have a date. Tori is going to go with Zig; who will I go with?" Maya asked, almost as if it were meant to be obvious. Tori gasped excitedly and pulled out her phone, dialing a number. She put it on speaker and let it ring until a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Tris!" Tori said. "Who is your date to the masquerade?"

"You already _know _I don't have one. Riding solo," Tristan explained.

"Well how would you feel if you and Maya went together?" Tori asked, smiling at Maya. Maya's eyes narrowed and she groaned. Tristan was a good friend of hers, so she didn't mind going with him.

"Rewind," Tristan said. "I was going to invisibly dance with Brad Pitt. I don't need a pity date."

"Well I do," Maya said, grabbing the phone from the bed. She put it up to her mouth and licked her lips. "If I'm going to be forced to go, I'd might as well go with a friend."

"Well, as long as you can keep up. My moves on the dance floor _could _put you to shame," Tristan teased, causing all three of the ladies to laugh. Maya smiled and hung up the phone, handing it back to Tori.

"Yay! Trust me, this is going to be fun. You won't even think twice about Campbell," Tori reassured.

"I hope you're right, Tor," Maya said, looking down at her pillow sadly.

…

**Friday Night**

Tori, Maya, Zig and Tristan walked into the gymnasium, staring around in awe at the eccentric decorations and assortment of shielded costumes that swarmed around. The hypnotic music fit perfectly with the theme, and they all couldn't wait to get into the fun.

"Zig, let's go take pictures with those headless statues!" Tori said, pulling her boyfriend off to the statues. That left Maya and Tristan to stand in the doorway awkwardly. Tori had on a gorgeous black corset top with a hot pink tutu with some fishnet stockings. She had on ankle high, leather boots and a hot pink mask that covered her eyes.

Maya sighed as she looked down at her lime green dress that tightened around her waist and ended at her knees. She had on a black mask that covered her eyes, and her hair was pulled back in ponytail. She had on her black converse, not giving a care whether it went with the dress or not.

"We should dance," Tristan said, noticing the awkwardness. Maya nodded slowly as she glanced around her dancing classmates. She didn't recognize a single soul; everyone was masked. What a dangerous event, especially acknowledging the history of Degrassi dances.

Maya followed Tristan as he walked out into the electric strobe lights. A skrillex version of the song _promises _was playing, so everyone was jumping around and enjoying the feel of the base-filled music. Tristan began doing the robot, and Maya couldn't help the grin that plastered her face.

"Come on, Maya! Shake it!" Tristan encouraged, grabbing both of her hands. Maya shook her head and laughed.

"It's fine," she said. Tristan rolled his eyes and began moving her hands around, getting her into the rhythm of the music. After a few attempts, she finally gave in. Seeing how much fun everyone else was having tempted to her to let loose and enjoy the music.

She began to jump around with Tristan, mimicking some of his movements. Her face began to turn a bright shade of red as she continued to laugh breathlessly. The colored lights that fell down upon them, the hyped bass, it was overwhelming. Maya was glad she decided to come.

Minutes later, the electrifying music ended. It was replaced with a slower song; _Miles to Go _by _Stateless. _Everyone around them began to wrap their arms around their date, swaying their bodies to the beat of the song.

"Um... I'm going to go get some punch," Tristan said, and disappeared shortly. Maya cleared her throat and stood in the middle of the dancing couples awkwardly, watching as they got lost in the feel of the music.

A second later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around instantly, coming in contact with a guy dressed in a Dracula cape, and a mask covering majority of his face.

"Care to dance?" he asked, his voice vaguely familiar. Maya did feel kind of stupid just standing around, and she knew Tristan wasn't going to dance with her, so she nodded slowly. The stranger rested his hand on Maya's hip, and her breath hitched. She put her hand on his shoulder, and they interlaced their other hands.

The chorus of the song had begun to accelerate, the bass booming throughout them. Maya could just barely make out the scent of cologne on this stranger, and it smelled delicious. She looked up into his mask and could make out his eyes, staring down at her. Who was this guy?

"So... this dance is pretty fun, huh?" Maya asked, hoping to ease some of the tension between them. For some reason, this stranger gave her chills... they weren't the bad kind, either.

"It is now that I've found you," he said quietly, almost low enough that she could barely hear it.

"Is that so?" she asked innocently, thankful for the low light; she didn't want this guy to see the scarlet shade rising up her neck.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Absolutely beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to claim you as theirs," the guy said, tightening his grip on her waist. Maya looked away from his face and sighed heavily.

"Tell that to this one guy," she muttered, thinking of Campbell. _My boys would never approve. _Those words rang in her ear over and over again.

"If that guy can't see it, he must be a complete idiot," the masked boy remarked. Maya looked back up to meet his eye and frowned.

"The thing is, he's actually not. His friends are, but him... he's different. That's what I like about him. Well, that's what I _liked _about him..." Maya said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What changed?" the boy asked.

"He turned out to be _just _like them," Maya responded, feeling her pressure rising. Just when she thought there was something unique about him, he proved to live up to his jock status.

"Or maybe he was just too weak to stand up for himself," the boy argued, his voice calm. "Maybe he was foolish and didn't realize that the guys he _thought _were his friends were just judgmental jerks who couldn't find a genuine girl if their heart counted on it. Maybe... maybe it took him too long to realize that there was a great girl out there waiting for him to finally get his head out of his ass and make his move." Maya pulled away from the guy and hesitantly lifted the mask off of his face. She gasped lightly when she realized who it was; _Campbell. _

"Cam?" Maya asked quietly, clutching onto his mask. His mouth twisted up into a smile as he stared back at her with serene eyes.

"I am _so _sorry, Maya. I was an idiot, but I want to make it right. Would you dance with me? For real this time," Cam said, holding out his hand. Maya stared down at it, and she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"Did you really mean everything that you said?" Maya asked hesitantly. Cam nodded, licking his lips.

"Every word," he promised, his hand still held out, just waiting for her acceptance. Maya took a deep breath and studied his face. How could she stay mad at him after that? She could tell the guys were tough, and she'd probably feel the same way if she were in his position. She was just happy that he rose above it, and realized that his feelings for her should have been the only thing that mattered. She smiled and interlocked her hand with his.

"Then let's dance," she said softly, reclaiming her position in his arms. This time, he rested both of his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Cam inched his face closer to hers. He let his eyes linger on her thin lips before they came in contact with his, jolting automatic electricity through his veins.

They could feel the stares from people around them, but they didn't care. All they cared about was the here and now, and the here now was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
